Core D ~ External Research Resources Support and Dissemination We propose to use Core D for the following services and activities Editorial and publication dissemination services for MiCDA affiliates Seminars by visiting scholars Workshops to disseminate data and results from major data collections at Michigan Additional services related to the goals of Core D are 1) MiCDA web site design and maintenance and 2) data archiving and management. The top priority of the Michigan P30 center is to expand the breadth and quality of research on the demography of aging. To this end, the communication and dissemination of research resources, findings, and new concepts and techniques within and beyond the University of Michigan are of central importance. Editorial/dissemination services are invaluable to MiCDA affiliates. These include copyediting for manuscripts, books, and grant proposals; abstracting content for web dissemination; management of two research report series covering topics in aging; and design services for research briefs and newsletters, web site development, conference posters, and seminar and workshop promotion. Core D will enhance existing seminar series by supporting selected speakers on topics related to demography of aging. Series include: PSC Brown Bags and economics seminars in labor economics, public finance, macroeconomics, and economic development. All are well-attended by faculty and trainees. Workshops are an effective way to disseminate Michigan data sets and present results from research on a wide range of topics. During the renewal period, we propose to support workshops and conferences that will capitalize on international datasets that are (or soon will be) available for comparative research. Specific activities to be supported with partial funding from MiCDA include a data users workshop for HRS sister surveys (and possibly others, including CAPS and PSID parallel studies), followed by a conference featuring papers that demonstrate the value of cross-national comparisons.